Owen Shaw
Owen G. Shaw is the main antagonist of Fast & Furious 6 and Deckard Shaw's younger brother. He appears in the hit blockbuster sequel Furious 7 as a cameo character and in The Fate of the Furious as a supporting anti-hero/supporting protagonist. He was portrayed by Luke Evans, who also portrayed Gaston in the 2017 live-action remake of the 1991 animated Disney film Beauty and the Beast. Biography Early Life Owen Shaw was born in 1976 and grew up in London, England, along with his brother, Deckard, after they were born by their mother, Magdalene, and their unnamed father who died at the unknown point of time. Owen was taught by his brother that every man has a code he lives by, a maxim he remembered long into his adult years. Owen was personally confirmed by his brother to be extremely wayward and a thrill-seeker - Deckard Shaw remembers how Owen would pick fights in the school yard with the toughest kids he could find, and Deckard would be the one to take over and return the punches, and that Deckard would take the blame when Owen shoplifted. Military Career Owen Shaw was a Major and Special Operations soldier working for the British Armed Forces, and ran the British mobility division in Kabul and Bosra. As head of the Special Air Service's Mobility Division, Shaw specialized in a unique brand of "vehicular warfare", operating military vehicles and displaying a high degree of competency in motor mechanics and repair, as well as being an expert at desert warfare. He was later being dishonorably discharged from military service. Mercenary Career Shaw took his military expertise to the back streets, orchestrating a series of high-end heists in and across Europe, putting him on the radar of several high-profile intelligence organizations including the Central Intelligence Agency, the Diplomatic Security Service, the Drug Enforcement Administration and the Federal Bureau of Investigation. However, due to Shaw's familiarity with military systems, he was always able to remain one step ahead of them. Having a relationship At some point, Shaw became romantically involved with a DSS field agent named Riley Hicks. Hicks, who served in Afghanistan, Cairo and Tunis during her military service, made top marks in her classes at the DSS. Then, she presumably became Shaw's informant inside the agency. Fast & Furious In Mexico, Owen Shaw was affiliated with Arturo Braga to help Braga identify police informants within his criminal hierarchy. He taught Braga to think of the bigger picture, in expanding his criminal empire globally instead of sticking to the local circuit. Shaw considered himself untouchable, being analytical enough to interpret the actions of the CIA, the FBI and the DEA in order to stay one step ahead of them, and retain his partnership with Braga. Shaw was the first person to become aware of Leticia "Letty" Ortiz's status as an informant in Braga's cartel on behalf of Brian O'Conner. Braga then sent Fenix Calderon to kill Letty, but two days after the accident, Shaw tracked her down to the hospital in order to finish the job. Shaw hesitated to kill Letty, on account of the fact she had no memory and was in under amnesia. He then proceeded to take her under his wing as one of the precision drivers on his international heist team. Fast Five Owen Shaw and his team attacked an armed military convoy in Berlin, where a photograph of Letty was taken by a security camera as evidence when Luke Hobbs was given the file of the attack. Fast & Furious 6 So far he has been shown, driving a Specially-Built Open-Wheeled 3-Seat Sports Car which has a reinforced front end with a flip-up extension that can form a ramp. After the race with Dominic Toretto and Letty Ortiz had finished, and Letty had left, Owen can be seen driving an Aston Martin DB9. The conversation involves Owen telling Dominic that his code makes him vulnerable, saying "I can reach out and break you whenever I want". Owen then proceeds to have Dominic killed by a sniper after he refuses to drop efforts on bringing Owen to justice, however, Owen is forced to back down as Hobbs has targeted him with a sniper rifle. Owen's next operation involved getting hold of a powerful Computer Processing Unit, which meant having to steal a tank from a military base in Spain. After having a head start on Hobbs and Dominic's team, Owen's team managed to get control of the tank by ambushing the military convoy. Once he, Letty and Jah are inside the tank, they have to face off against Dominic's team, made up of Brian O'Conner with a Ford Escort MK I, Dominic, with a Dodge Charger Daytona, Roman Pearce, with a 1968-69 Ford Mustang and Gisele Yashar and Han Seoul-Oh with sport bikes. Dominic's team decides to improvise and because Owen's team were clueless as to their opponents tactics, they began to have less control of the situation. Roman positions his car millimeters in front of the tank and uses high-tensile cable to tie the car to the tank. Roman then jumps from the Mustang as it gets crushed, into Brian's Escort. The Mustang then begins to act as an anchor to the tank as it is dragged along behind it. Brian realizes this and then attempts to push the crumpled mustang into the gap between the two sides of the road, so that it acts as a true anchor. Owen instructs Letty to get the cable removed, but the Mustang falls to its lowest point before she can do so. Before the car does, Letty jumps into the arms of Dominic Toretto that had leapt from the roof of his Charger. The tank is then rendered stuck by the anchor and Letty is saved as Dominic lands on the front of a car on the other side of the road, without being injured. Following the tank operation, Shaw is apprehended along with the members of the team that were with him. However, his team had kidnapped Mia Toretto and in order to have a better chance of rescuing Mia, the team have to let go of Owen, his team and the billion-pound CPU. At this point, Riley Hicks, Hobbs' partner, reveals herself as a double agent and is working with Owen Shaw, as they are in a relationship before she leaves with Shaw and his mercenaries. At the end of the film, Shaw's team are attempting to be extracted by a military cargo plane on the runway, Owen, along with Klaus, is involved in a fight with Brian, Dominic and Hobbs. At the climax of this fight, Dominic beats Shaw using the interior of the Mercedes G-463 that they were in, and recovers the chip. Shaw's vehicle then beings to roll off the plane, as the plane is attempting to take off; however, it hits a bar and Shaw is ejected from the windshield - he soars out of the plane and falls several feet, hitting the tarmac. Furious 7 It is revealed that Owen survived the fall and is currently hospitalized for his injuries. While in comatose state, his brother, Deckard, visits him in his room and plots to avenge him by attempting to kill Dominic Toretto and his crew until he fails and sent to prison. The Fate of the Furious Owen returns in The Fate and the Furious, fully recovered from his coma. He is now helping Deckard rescue Dom's infant son, Brian Marcos, from his former superior, Cipher (the main antagonist). Personality Despite running a crew, Shaw does not see them as family or friends like Dominic Toretto does, and instead sees them as expendable pawns. Despite this, he does maintain a sense of honor as he made sure his men were paid for each job. Although, he is never above using dirty tactics such as involving someone his enemies care about, even civilians, to ensure he wins. Trivia * Shaw's actor, Luke Evans, portrayed Gaston in the 2017 live-action adaptation of Disney's Beauty and the Beast. * He was once considered to be the darkest Fast & Furious villain (until Cipher came along). * He was revealed to be the Bigger Bad of Fast & Furious, as he was the employer of Arturo Braga. * Shaw and his team are considered to be "evil twins" to Dom and his crew. ** Shaw is the evil twin to Dom, as both are the leaders of their team. ** Vegh is the evil twin to Brian, being considered the attractive blondes of the team and the right-hand man to the leader. ** Riley Hicks is revealed to be the evil twin to Letty, as both are the girlfriend to the leader. ** Klaus is the evil twin to Hobbs, both of them being the super muscular members of the team. ** Jah is the evil twin to Han, both being the "Asian" of the team. ** Denlinger is the evil twin to Tej, as both are the technical members of the team and Africans, which is highlighted by Roman, who calls him an "African in a beanie". ** Ivory is the evil twin to Roman, as both are the handsome black men of the team, according to Roman. Category:Characters Category:Fast and the Furious characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Siblings Category:Cheaters Category:Villains Category:Greedy characters Category:Anti heroes Category:Villains turned to good side Category:Heroes Category:Live Action characters Category:Universal Studios characters Category:Antagonist